Tutorial
Introduction= The tutorial is that part of the game when newly-created pirates begin their journey. During the creation of a pirate, the player gets to choose the following characteristics of their pirate: * The gender of the pirate. * The name of the pirate. * How the pirate was orphaned. The player's choice decides which companion the pirate will get from the Presidio. * Where the pirate was raised. The player's choice decides which natural talent the pirate will have. * For which crime the pirate was arrested. The player's choice decides the following: ** The class/school of the pirate. ** The starting/first ability of the pirate. ** The starting/first weapon of the pirate. ** The starting/first companion of the pirate. * The overall appearance of the pirate. It includes: ** Hair colour ** Face ** Skin colour ** Hat ** Torso ** Boots * The flag of the pirate. It includes: ** Icon of the flag with its base and trim colours. ** Field of the flag with its base and trim colours. The tutorial demonstrates the basics of the game like: * How to move around. * How to interact with objects. * How to fight. * How to control a ship. * Some of the basic stats, like health The tutorial is, therefore, a very important part of the game, especially for newer players. How was the pirate orphaned? How the player's pirate was orphaned determines which companion the pirate will get from the Presidio, an important dungeon. Where was the pirate raised? Where the pirate was raised determines which natural talent the pirate will have. Why was the pirate arrested? The crime for which the pirate was arrested determines the class, starting ability, starting weapon and starting companion of the pirate. Trivia *This is the only part of the game where Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry actually appear. However, the two do make another non-speaking cameo appearance with the fight with Tyson in Cool Ranch. *All starter companions you get are from MooShu. *Deacon's voice changes in the current version of the tutorial. in the beta tutorial, he has a lower voice. He has a low British accent in the late beta stage, but does not sound like a normal human being. However, in the official version of the game , he speaks like a normal human with a British accent in the Tutorial. *In the beta version, the player fights Armada Musketeers. However, in the current version of the tutorial, they were replaced with Battle Angels. * In the beta version of the tutorial, you actually got to fight the ships and sink one of them, but you still did not board them. You also got to learn how to anchor the ship and learned how to move on deck. However, in the current tutorial, bochbeard says that they don't have time for combat, and says that he/she will learn about broadside combat later in the game, and tells the player to go to the windlane instead. * In the beta version, Boochbeard entered the fight on the deck of the ship and had you learn how to use powers by letting you control him, and use his bomb power on the group of enemies. However, this was removed for unknown reasons. Videos File:Pirate101 Tutorial (Updated)-0|link=Pirate101 Tutorial (Updated)|linktext=Updated Tutorial File:Pirate101 Beta Tutorial Gameplay!|link=Pirate101 Tutorial (Beta)|linktext=Beta tutorial Category:Guide